kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
A Maid Even At The School Festival is the 2nd chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki is sitting on the chair with a group of boys from class 2-2 trying to tell her about their plans for the upcoming School Festival. Unfortunately, all of their plans are being rejected by her. The boys ask Takumi for help, who says that he has nothing he wants to do in particular. But he does advice Misaki that she should listen to the boys once in a while. The boys again present different proposals but all of them are rejected. However, Misaki accepts the girls' proposal to do a café. The boys protest but she ignores them. The boys then talk about how cool Takumi is, recalling that once, someone lost the key of the Gymnasium and with just one kick, Takumi was able to break it open. Takumi asks Misaki the reason for which she is working so hard, who replies that she wants to promote the school so that more girls would enroll. She then starts talking to another guy, which makes Takumi laugh. He admits that she is really interesting. Meanwhile, the guys are planning some nasty activity about the festival. In Maid latte, Misaki is asked to serve the order of The Moron Trio. They ask Misaki to write something on their dish, and she writes annoying. Misaki is then seen talking with the Manager of the store. After a little conversation the manager says that she loves this job, and to make others happy, one has to make oneself happy. She goes to the backdoor to dispose the trash thinking that the manager is great and knew all along that Misaki didn't like this job. Misaki advices Takumi, who is standing outside, that he should find someone else to fool around with. Takumi lifts her Maid uniform and looks at her underwear. She yells at him not to sexually harass people, and states that this is one of the reasons why she hates man. Takumi then tells her that if she remains too cold to the boys, they will become hostile towards her and that will only bring her down. The school festival begins with Misaki and other students welcoming the guests. She patrols around the school to make sure that everything is going on in the right order. but when she then enters class 2-2, she is shocked to see that the place is named- 'The True Men's Fighting Cosplay café' and that the boys are messing around in weird outfits. She is surprised when Takumi greets her saying that it seemed fun so he joined in as well. Misaki then tells the guys to assemble in the hallway and starts yelling at them, calling them useless. This angers the boys and they tell her not to order them around like that. They tell Misaki that she shouldn't think that they will listen to her this way. Misaki remembers what Takumi told her. She bows and asks everyone for help because their cooperation is needed to make the festival a success. Misaki says that it's too late now and heads inside to help the girls. She puts on a maid uniform and starts to serve the customers. However, she calls one of them 'master'(as said in maid cafés) by mistake. She along with everyone else is shocked at what she just said when Takumi interferes and draws everyone's attention to himself. Everyone is impressed by the entry of the handsome guy. The boys decide to help out too and starts serving the customers in their cosplay. Misaki is shocked to see that everyone, including the customers, are really happy. She remembers what her café manager told her and tells them with a smile to make sure not to get too carried away. The boys and the customers blush to see her smile. Takumi looks happy as well. The festival goes on smoothly. The night time festival is still to be celebrated but Misaki is resting under a tree. Takumi finds her and asks if she is not going to enjoy the festival, to which she replies that she is just taking a break. She then thanks Takumi for his help. She smiles and says that she has made him worry about her again. This surprises Takumi and he asks if he should tell her secret to everyone. She freaks out and says that these things are completely unrelated and he absolutely cannot tell anyone. Takumi says "of course!", pins her to the tree, and holds her chin saying that she is his 'personal maid' to which Misaki blushes and yells at him. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters